leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ken Sugimori
Ken Sugimori (Japanese: 杉森建, born January 27, 1966) is a friend of Satoshi Tajiri and illustrator of the original artwork for Pokémon games. He also has developed conceptual artwork for the s, and illustrates cards and merchandising. Sugimori's change of style over the years has been noticeable. Initially, he used a stiff, lightly shaded style using watercolors that was very reminiscent of 's visual style, particularly that from 1989-onwards. However, his now digitally-produced drawings of people and creatures have gradually gained more muscle definition, significantly rounder corners, heavier shading, and more natural and fluid poses. The character in the Pokémon anime, Kenji (called Tracey Sketchit in the dub), may be a homage to him, especially as both enjoy creating art. This is similar to the way Satoshi (called Ash Ketchum in the dub) is named after Satoshi Tajiri. Credits Games * (1989) - Character Designer, Character Digitalizer * (1991) - Game Designer, Story, Character Designer * (1991) - Character Designer * (1992) - Direction, Game Design, Graphic Design * (1993) - Character Designer * (1994) - Direction & Game Design, Graphics * (1996) - Character Design, Monster Design * (1996) - Graphics * Pokémon Blue (1996) - Character Design, Monster Design * (1997) - Graphics * Game Boy Camera (1998) - Special Thanks * Pokémon Stadium (Japanese) (1998) - Original Characters * (1998) - Character Design, Monster Design * Pokémon Trading Card Game (1998) - Card Illustrator * Pokémon Stadium (1999) - Original Characters * (1999) - Graphics Director, Monster Design * Pokémon Puzzle Challenge (2000) - Pokémon Supervision * (2000) - Graphics Director, Monster Design * Pokémon Stadium 2 (2000) - Original Character Design & Character Art * Pokémon Card GB2: Here Comes Team GR! (2001) - Card Illustrator * Pokémon Party mini (2001) - Supervisor * Pokémon Pinball mini (2001) - Supervisor * Pokémon Zany Cards (2001) - Supervisor * Pokémon Puzzle Collection (2001) - Illustrator, Supervisor * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) - Original Game Staff (Graphic Director: Pokémon) * Pokémon Tetris (2002) - Supervisor * Pokémon Race mini (2002) - Supervisor * Pichu Bros. mini (2002) - Supervisor * Machop at Work (2002) - Very Special Thanks * Kingler's Day (2002) - Very Special Thanks * Togepi's Great Adventure (2002) - Supervisor * (2002) - Art Director, Pokémon & Graphic Designer * Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire (2003) - Designer * Pokémon Channel (2003) - Supervisor * Pokémon Colosseum (2003) - Pokémon Games Designer * (2004) - Art Director, Graphic Designer, Pokémon Designer * (2004) - Art Director, Graphic Designer, Pokémon Designer, Package & Manual Illustration * Pokémon Dash (2004) - Package Illustration, Special Thanks * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (2005) - Pokémon Characters Designer * (2005) - Director, Game Design * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team (2005) - Package Illustration * (2006) - Art Director, Pokémon Designer & Graphic Designer * Pokémon Battle Revolution (2006) - Pokémon Characters Designer * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Darkness (2007) - Package Illustration * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) - Supervisor (Original Games) * My Pokémon Ranch (2008) - Character Design (Hayley) * (2008) - Art Director, Pokémon Design & Graphic Design * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (2009) - Package Illustration * Pokémon Rumble (2009) - Game-Design Advisor * (2009) - Pokémon Design, Graphic Supervisor * (2010) - 2D Art Director, Director of Pokémon Characters, Pokémon Character Design * Pokémon Conquest (2012) - Game-Design Advisor * (2012) - Director of Pokémon Characters, Pokémon Character Design * HarmoKnight (2012) - Adviser * (2013) - Character Art Director, Pokémon Characters Design (Director), Pokémon Design Coordination * The Thieves and the 1000 Pokémon (2014) - Very Special Thanks * Pokémon Art Academy (2014) - Very Special Thanks * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U (2014) - Supervisor (Original Games) * (2014) - Character Art Director, Pokémon Characters Design (Director) * (2014) - Package Illustration * Pokkén Tournament (2015) - Very Special Thanks * (2015) - Advisor * Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon (2015) - Package Illustration * (2015) - Package Illustration * (2016) - Pokémon Characters Design, Trainer Graphics Design (Lead) * (2017) - Pokémon Characters Design & Concept, Design Art TCG illustration For a list of cards illustrated by Ken Sugimori, go here. Animation * 1998-07-18 Pikachu's Vacation (Character Concept Art) * 1998-07-18 Mewtwo Strikes Back (Character Concept Art) * 1999-07-17 Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (Character Concept Art) * 1999-07-17 The Power of One (Character Concept Art) * 2000-07-08 Pikachu & Pichu (Character Concept Art) * 2000-07-08 Spell of the Unown: Entei (Character Concept Art) * 2001-07-07 Pikachu's PikaBoo (Character Concept Art) * 2001-07-07 Celebi: The Voice of the Forest (Character Concept Art) * 2002-07-13 Camp Pikachu (Character Concept Art) * 2002-07-13 Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias (Character Concept Art) * 2003-07-19 Gotta Dance! (Character Concept Art) * 2003-07-19 Jirachi: Wish Maker (Character Concept Art) * 2004-07-17 Destiny Deoxys (Character Concept Art) Manga * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorer's Guide (Original Manga by Sugimori included with Guide) * Jerry Girl (Original Manga by Sugimori) * - Artwork Trivia * Sugimori's favorite Pokémon is due to its simple design.What is your favourite Pokémon? - Pokémon Black and White interview (archived) ** Another of Sugimori's favorite Pokémon is , but he has also said its complexity makes it his least favorite to draw. ** In a Nintendo Power interview in July 2000, he gave as his answer, citing a childhood pet bird that stood on one leg.Nintendo Power Interview - July 2000, Vol. 134 * His favorite Pokémon from is .What is Ken Sugimori's favourite Pokémon? (archived) * Sugimori has designed more Pokémon cards than any other artist. * Sugimori has a Nintendo 3DS LL with a Dreamcast logo engraved on the top. External links * Personal blog at Game Freak's official site (Japanese) * Ken Sugimori's Twitter page (Japanese) References Sugimori, Ken Sugimori, Ken Sugimori, Ken Sugimori, Ken de:Ken Sugimori es:Ken Sugimori fr:Ken Sugimori it:Ken Sugimori ja:杉森建 zh:杉森建